


We May Only Have Tonight

by JensenQuackles03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenQuackles03/pseuds/JensenQuackles03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is supposed to end tomorrow. Dean has decided he’s going to tell Cas about his feelings for him. Sam goes for a few bears and Dean is alone as he prays for Cas to come find him. Not set anywhere in the storyline in particular. Inspired by the song Rhythm of Love by Plain White T’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We May Only Have Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Destiel, and first time writing anything in over a year. Edited by myself.

There was a knock on the door. Dean grunted and went and peeked out of the hole. Seeing Cas, he smiled and opened the door for his best friend. “Bout damn time. Been waiting for an hour for you to get here.”

Castiel walked past Dean and turned and stood in front of the hunter. “I had something I needed to finish up. What did you need me for?”

Dean nodded to the bed and sat down on the edge. He looked at Castiel expectantly, and when the angel didn’t respond, said, “Well? Are you going to stand there all night or try and get comfortable?”

“No, I’ll sit.” The angel replied and sat on the bed, closer to Dean than was normal. Dean didn’t care. He actually wanted Cas closer than even that.

“You are aware that there is a good chance we will die tomorrow.” He stated it like a fact, not a real question, but Castiel answered anyway.

“Yes, Dean. We all know this. Why are you asking this? There is work to be done, so why am I here?” Dean faltered. Maybe he wasn’t as sure of Cas’ feelings as he had thought. No, Dean thought, steeling himself. You know that Cas loves you. Its painfully obvious.

Shifting on the bed to get a better view of Cas, Dean stared at him, looked into his eyes to see how he was reacting to this. The angel looked calm and slightly confused on the surface, but his eyes said that he was happy. “Cas,” Dean said.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel said, very obviously looking away from Dean.

“Please look at me, Cas,” he requested. Castiel sighed and looked at Dean. Dean tried to search Castiel’s eyes more, and found acceptance. Castiel smiled, making Dean smile.

The connection was broken as Castiel looked away again. But that didn’t matter. He knew what he needed now, to give him that extra nudge of courage to forge on ahead. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand, making Castiel jerk back in surprise, but left his hand in Dean’s. The hunter placed his other hand on Castiel’s cheek and moved the angel’s head so he was looking at the hunter. Dean released Castiel’s hand and dropped his other hand from Castiel’s cheek. He knew that Castiel could read the love in Dean’s eyes.

“Why am I here, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“I think you know why, Cas.” Dean replied.

Castiel nodded. “You love me,” the angel whispered, his voice sounding almost afraid to say it, like they might shatter and cease to be true. Castiel slowly looked up into Dean’s eyes again. He could see Castiel reading past his eyes and into Dean’s soul. “You’re afraid that if we die tomorrow, we won’t have a chance to make it right, what we have between us.” Dean nodded. Castiel finally smiled. “You really don’t know how long I’ve waited for this,” Castiel whispered and leaned forward and captured Dean’s lips with his. Dean smiled and kissed the angel back, gentle at first. This wasn’t the exact way Dean planned it happening, but he didn’t care.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and drew him closer, deepening their kiss, adding more passion to it. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and grabbed a fistful and yanked, making Dean groan. Dean pushed his angel back onto the bed, who scooted up the rest of the bed and laid his head on the pillow, smiling up at Dean, who grinned back down. Castiel moaned as Dean bite his neck, then gently licked the spot. Dean kept assaulting Castiel’s neck, making his angel moan and squirm underneath him as Castiel tried to undress Dean.

The bed squeaked as Dean swatted the hands away. “Not yet.” Cas looked up at Dean, confusion written all over his face. The sigh that passed Dean’s lips was barely there. “I want to take this slow. Just because this might be the only time this happens doesn’t mean I want it over with quickly. I want to take my time with you.” Red bloomed across Cas’ cheeks and neck. That shot tingles straight to Dean’s dick. Dean groaned and leaned down to finish mapping out Cas’ neck with his tongue and teeth. Dean pushed the top of Cas’ shirt down so he could bite at Cas’ collarbone, earning him a groan that sent more lightning downstairs. He sucked harshly at that spot then soothed it with his tongue. The back of his t-shirt bunched up in Cas’ hands when Dean started the process over again where the angel’s shoulder merged with his neck.

His mouth moved to the top button of Cas’ shirt and unbuttoned it with his teeth and tongue. He leaned down and kissed and licked at the newly exposed skin on Cas’ chest. This pattern continued until the white shirt was unbuttoned completely. Dean moved his mouth to hover over the pink nipple that was still soft. Leaning down, he captured it in his mouth and ran his tongue across it. The nub hardened under his tongue and the angel moaned, pulling at the black Led Zeppelin shirt. Once his nipple was fully erect, Dean bit and nipped at it gently, Cas panting heavily. Dean moved his attention to the other nipple and repeated the same process, stopping only when the pull at his shirt threatened to tear it. Grabbing the back of his shirt he pulled it over his head, stopping and moaning as he feels a warm mouth latch onto his nipple, Cas’ tongue swirling around it and biting onto the nub as it hardened. Dean finished throwing his shirt off in the brief time it took Cas to move to his other nipple, biting more this time and drawing out a long moan from Dean.

The white button up shirt suddenly irritated Dean, that it was still on Cas, so he yanked Cas up by his tie and pulled the trenchcoat, suit coat, and the shirt off his shoulders and threw them on the floor. Cas leaned up and caught Dean’s lips on his again, tangling his fingers in his hair tightly and dragging him back with him. Cas grinded up against Dean, his erection pressing again him, making him groan and press back. Dean reached down between them and unbuttoned and unzipped both of their pants and shimmied out of his own pants and boxers before yanking Cas’ pants off. Dean bit and kissed down Cas’ chest on his way to Cas’ boxers, dipping his tongue into the navel of his belly button, gently nipping at the soft tissue of the edge before biting the top of his boxers and pulling them down with his teeth and using his hands to help slide them off all the way.

Cas’ cock leaned heavily on his stomach, a bead of precum building. Dean moved so his head was at Cas’ balls, his tongue flicking out, earning a moan from Cas, to lick a line up and over his balls, moving on to his cock and licking a hot wet line to the head, taking it into his mouth and hand, standing it up fully. “Deeeeaaaaaaannn…..” Cas moaned, long and drawn out, thrusting up into Dean’s mouth. Dean gripped Cas’ hips tight and pushed them into the bed, keeping them there as he bobbed his head, twisting his tongue around the hot cock, eliciting another delicious moan from Cas. Dean yearned to hear more of those from Cas, and wondered what other amazing sounds he would make if he fucked him into the mattress.

“Dean….” Cas panted. “Dean, I want to touch you to. Please, let me touch you.” Dean grinned up at his lover and gave his cock one last suck before he crawled up Cas’ body, rocking his cock against his angel’s. Cas moaned again, arching his back so his chest and cock pressed closer to Dean’s.

Dean leaned forward and bit the angel’s earlobe. “I thought you wanted to touch me to,” he whispered into his ear.

“I doooo…” Cas moaned. Suddenly Dean was on his back, Cas pinning him down. The angel grinned and leaned down to bite at Dean’s neck, eliciting a moan from the hunter, bucking his hips up to knock his cock against the other’s. Cas reached between them and gripped their cocks together and pumped, drawing out moan after moan from his lover.

Just before Dean reached his peak he reached between them and stopped Cas’ pumping and gripped the base of his own cock to make his orgasm recede. Dean reached up and grabbed Cas’ tie, pulling him down with it to kiss him lazily, slowly undoing the tie and throwing it to the side.”Dean,” Cas breathed, “I want you to make love to me.”

Dean nodded. “Sounds perfect to me,” he replied, kissing his angel’s forehead and pushing his sweat damp hair to the side as he brought up his knees so his feet were just a few inches away from his thighs and gripped Cas’ hips, guiding him to place the back of the middle of his thighs on top of Dean’s knees, in a sort of sitting position, with his feet on either side of Dean’s chest. Reaching to the bedside table, he grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers, thoroughly coating them. Dean looked up and watched Cas’ face as his middle finger traced the tight ring of muscle and slid it inside, loving the way Cas took in a sharp breath and his eyes slid shut in pleasure. Dean kept thrusting his middle finger into Cas until his body accepted the finger fully then added his pointer finger and began scissoring his hole open. It didn’t take long for Cas to take his ring finger readily. Dean pulled his fingers out, Cas groaning at the loss, and lubed up his dick. “Ready, babe?” Dean asked Cas, making sure he still wanted this. Cas just nodded eagerly.

Dean gripped his hips tight and lowered both his knees and Cas, taking one hand to line his cock up with his lover’s entrance. Despite the preparation, there was still some resistance as Cas slid down onto Dean, but he groaned at the burn, loving every moment of it. Dean lifted his knees back up just enough to help support Cas. It took him a moment to ready himself then Cas started to slowly slide up and down on Dean’s cock, moaning at the fullness of it. Dean gripped Cas’ hips even tighter and helped lift up as he pulled out and slammed Cas back on his cock as he thrust up sharply, causing Cas to moan his name. Cas leaned forward and placed his hands on Dean’s chest as he fucked himself down onto Dean’s cock, the hunter thrusting up to meet him.

Dean released one side of his lover’s hip and gripped Cas’ cock in his hand and began pumping him as he thrust up into him. Cas moaned particularly loud as Dean’s cock finally found his prostate. Dean kept thrusting in that same way, hitting his angel’s prostate almost every time, pumping in time with his thrusts, until Cas threw his head back and cried out Dean’s name in the most delicious way, white threads shooting out of his cock all over Dean’s chest. The muscles of his hole tightened around Dean’s cock, dragging him up and over his own edge. Dean moaned long and low and he released his seed into Castiel’s hole.

Cas collapsed on Dean’s chest, panting heavily. Dean wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing his forehead and brushing aside the hair with his lips. “Lets get the blanket up around us my love,” he said softly, shifting them to do just that. Cas snuggled into Dean’s chest as the blanket fell around them. Dean smiled down at his angel, whispering, “I love you,” into his ear.

He could feel Castiel’s lips turn up into a smile. “I love you too, Dean,” he mumbled just before falling asleep. Dean buried his nose into the dark mass of hair as he drifted off with his lover.

~~~

Sam unlocked his hotel room and walked in to find a certain angel blinking his eyes open and peering at him as he held his brother in his arms. “Okay then….. ‘Bout damn time. I’m gonna get a different room,” he said to Cas, who just nodded and buried his nose into Dean’s hair.

~~~

Dean woke to lips on his collarbone, sucking harshly, drawing a groan out of him. “C-Cas, babe, what are you doing?” He breathed the words out, glancing down at his lover.

Cas glanced up at him under his eyelashes as he licked over one of Dean’s nipples, causing the elder Winchester to drop his head back and moan. “I would like to make love to you this time, Dean,” the angel responded. That got mini Dean’s attention, a twitch alerting Cas that he was all on board for that plan. Dean could feel Cas’ lips turn up into a grin as he brought his other nipple to attention.

Grappling ungracefully for the lube, Dean pressed it into Cas’ hand so the angel could prep him. Cas pushed Dean’s thighs up and apart and coated his fingers before sliding one into the hunter, pumping until it took the finger to the base with no problem. Dean threw his head back and groaned as he felt another finger added, scissoring him open until he took them to the base as well. Finally the third finger was added, pumping into Dean, who started to fuck himself down onto Cas’ fingers eagerly. He groaned at the loss of the angel’s fingers until he felt his lover’s dick press against his entrance. By now his own cock was full and hard, leaning against his stomach, a small pool of precum forming.

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean softly, lovingly, as he pushed in slowly, only stopping when he was fully encased by Dean’s warmth. Dean moaned his lovers name as he began thrusting sharply into Dean. Cas grabbed his lover’s legs and put them up over his shoulders and gripped his thighs tight to the point of bruising as he pushed in harder, pulling out slower. Cas moved his hips lower and thrust up higher, finding Dean’s prostate and continually assaulting it, forcing a loud moan from his lover with each thrust. “C-Cas… please….” Dean begged, gesturing to his neglected cock with his chin.

Cas nuzzled his face into Dean’s knee and reached between them, pumping Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts. “Anything for you,” he replied softly, the love for his hunter shining from his eyes. Cas thrust in one final time before he reached his orgasm, crying out, “Dean!” Dean could feel Cas’ hot seed spilling into him, making him cry out as the heat pushed him over the edge of his own orgasm. His hot threads shot between them, painting his chest.

Cas collapsed next to him, kissing his shoulder where his hand was forever imprinted into Dean’s skin. Dean kissed Cas softly, full of gratitude. “Come on, babe, we should really clean up and get ready for the day.” The angel nodded slowly, only getting up when Dean dragged him up and into the shower, where they washed each other’s bodies.


End file.
